


Surprise

by confiscatedretina



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/confiscatedretina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire catches Ruby off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverestV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/gifts).



> Happy holidays evesrestw! :) I've always wanted to draw Ruby and Sapphire doing this. I hope you like them! :)

Image description:  
Sapphire dips Ruby as she gives her favorite Gem a kiss. Ruby's eyes are wide with tiny heart pupils.

**Author's Note:**

> If the image isn't visible, please let me know!


End file.
